Isabelle Allen
Kam bei einer Mission im Hochland von Coerthas ums Leben (Sehe keinen grund mehr für diesen Char da Elli mit dem Spiel aufgehört hat) Ihr seht vor euch eine groß großgewachsene, extrem muskulöse arrogante, rassistische und laszive junge Frau. Ihre Eltern waren sowohl Wiesländer (mütterlicherseits) als auch Hochländer (väterlicherseits) dabei kommt Isabelle klar nach ihrem Vater. Sie ist die ältere Schwester von Ellisha Allen und sorgt jedes Mal dafür das Ellisha und die Gilde sich in Grund und Boden schämen müssen. Isabelle ist mit ihren beinahe 1,90m geradezu riesig und der extrem muskulöser Körper verleiht ihr ein sehr männliches aussehen. Dazu kommt noch das Ihre Eltern sowohl Wiesländer (mütterlicherseits) als auch Hochländer (väterlicherseits) waren, wobei Isabelles aussehen klar ihrem Vater stammt. Durch ihr extrem aggressives, arrogantes und rassistisches Verhalten stößt sie permanent an jeder Ecke an. Nur durch ihr laszives äußeres und den langen Haaren erkennt man überhaupt noch das sie eine Frau ist. Sie lief meistens mit einer verschlissenen, blutverkrusteten Axt herum die den normalen Bürgern und einfachen Verbrechern das fürchten lernte. Erfahreneren Abenteurern oder Verbrechern ließ es meistens eher ein schmunzeln entlocken. Ein Gauner sagte mal zu ihr: Für eine Frau bist du zu hässlich und für einen Mann zu hübsch! '''Unnötig zu erwähnen was dann mit dem Gauner passierte. '''Eine Au Ra namens Sleepy Ash bezeichnete sie auch als: Mannsweib hässliche Vogelscheuche. (siehe Geschichte: Die Schande der Abenteurer) Mittlerweile wurde die verschlissene und blutverkrustete Axt von einer Miqo'te names Mimiru Tzma abgenommen und verkauft, der erlös kam einem Waisenhaus zu gute. (siehe Geschichte: Die Schande der Abenteurer) Nichts außer ihren Kleidern Inhalt der Taschen *Eine laszive Leder Rüstung *Arrogant, früher reicher als der Scopiokreis (sie Geschichte: Akt 1 ' *Aggressive '(siehe Geschichte: Die Sklavin, leid und Pein) *Laszive (siehe Geschichte: Die Sklavin, leid und Pein) *Rassistisch (siehe Geschichte: Die Sklavin, leid und Pein) *Keine nennenswerten mehr vorhanden (siehe Geschichte: Die Sklavin, leid und Pein) * Soll reicher als der Scrpiokreis sein, da sie eine Allen ist (sie Geschichte: Akt 1 ) * Angeblich vom eigenen Onkel verkauft (siehe Geschichte: Die Sklavin, leid und Pein) * Wurde als Sklavin gefoltert und misshandelt (siehe Geschichte: Die Sklavin, leid und Pein) * Hat als Sklavin angeblich alle Piraten auf einem Schiff mit einer verschlissenen Axt umgebracht (siehe Geschichte: Die Sklavin, leid und Pein) * Ist angeblich die Köchin eines Zweiges einer Abenteurergilde aus Dankbarkeit für ihre Befreiung * Wurde im durstigen Wolf von einer Miqo'te mit nur drei Handbewegungen besiegt Eigentlich keiner. Weil mehrere Monate ruhen soll, falls doch: Twink von Davis Capwell, freundin Ellisha Allen beide im KK oder Wisper ereichbar Leben, Liebe und Leiden in Ul´dah Akt 1: Leben Isabelle wurde als erstes Kind im reichem Hause der Familie Allen geboren, von dennen man sagte sie waren Reicher als der gesamte Scorpiokreis. Zwei Jahre später kam Ellisha Allen zur Welt und bekam fortan alle Aufmerksamkeit. Die Erziehung der beiden Schwestern übernahmen die Dienerschaft und Privatlehrer. Besonderes Ellisha sollte ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit und Fürsorge gelten da sie die Zukunft der Familie Allen war. Isabelle bemerkte schon früh dass sie nicht so geliebt von ihren Eltern war wie ihre jüngere Schwester. Sie schwor sich an Ellisha zu rächen und ihr das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, so wie es ihrer Meinung nach auch ihr erging. Da es der Familie und Dienern egal schien ob und wann Isabelle rausging, nutzte sie oft die Gelegenheit um sich draußen umzusehen. Des Nachts erzählte sie ihrer Jüngern Schwester, Geschichten um Ellisha zum rausgehen zu bewegen damit sie ihre Schneeweiße Haut oder die Liebe ihrer Eltern verlor. Doch dies half alles nichts bis zum zwölften Lebensjahr von Isabell. Ein Lalafel Händler kam zu ihren Eltern nach Hause und stellte sich als Künftiger Ehemann von Ellisha vor. Er war begeistert von Ellishas Haut und ihren Edelsteinfarbenden Augen. Doch Isabelle würdigte er nur eines Blickes mit dem Kommentar das sie doch zu Gewöhnlich sei und mehr einem dicken Jungen mit langen Haaren ähnelte. Isabelle bebte innerlich vor Zorn während sie Ellishas Weinen vernahm. Drei Tage ertrug sie das Geheule ihrer Jüngern Schwester bis Isabelle den Entschluss faste mit ihrer kleinen Schwester selbst rauszugehen um endlich den Segen ihrer Familie zu erhalten. Isabelle schaffte das woran alle andern scheiterten. Sie versprach ihr, sie dorthin zubringen wo alle ihre Geschichten spielten zu den Gassen und Brunnen und den Fremdartigen Kindern. Endlich konnte sie die verhasste junge Schwester loszuwerden. Akt 2: Liebe Oft spielten die beiden Kinder draußen des Nachts, Ellisha war fasziniert von den Farben und Formen der Gegend jenseits ihres Anwesen während Isabelle endlich Genugtuung bekam. Die Diener und Lehrer verrieten nichts im Gegenteil sie freuten sich für das kleine Mädchen. Nur nachts konnten sie raus damit die Sonne Ellishas Haut nicht zu nahe kam. Selbst ihre Schwester tat nichts um das Geheimnis zu verraten denn je länger ihre kleine Schwester draußen war desto weniger würde sie zurück in ihr altes Leben wollen. Bisweilen kam es vor das Adelige, Reiche Händler oder Soldaten sie im Brunnen spielen sahen. Doch so schnell wie sie, sie sah so schnell verschwand sie auch. Alle die sie sahen und erkannten, wollten sie nicht benennen um die junge Schwester zu schützen und nannten sie nur die Wasserrose von Ul´dah. Irgendwann hörte ein Waisenjunge von diesem Gerücht, er wollte unbedingt diese Wasserrose einmal selbst erblicken. Dabei sah er nicht nur die beiden Schwestern, er fing sie sogar als erstes ein. Fortan waren Ellisha Allen, Isabelle Allen und Davis Capwell unzertrennlich. Der Waisenjunge zeigte ihnen wie sie auch bei Tage verschwinden und sich vor der Sonne schützen konnten, oft spielten sie nun auch mit andern Kindern. Immer in Sicherheit vor den Kaufleuten und Soldaten die in Ul´dah überall zu seien schienen. Die Straßenkinder zeigten den Schwestern wie man sich in den Schatten bewegte, wie man schneller und stärker wird. Wie sie sich Essen und Trinken besorgten all dies und noch vieles mehr. Isabells Pläne schienen Früchte zu tragen. Vier Jahre rannten vorbei und Isabelles Schönheit kam an die ihrer kleinen Schwester heran. Aber ihr Plan schien sich nicht zu erfüllen im Gegenteil, sie verliebte sich in ihren Kindheitsfreund. Dies frustrierte sie weil sie wusste, würde Davis es je herausfinden, wäre es um sie geschehen und sie hätte ihn für immer an ihre verhasste kleine Schwester verloren. Doch Ellisha wollte ihn um jeden Preis, einmal etwas für sich ganz allein haben und nichts wie die Jahre zuvor mit ihrer geliebten großen Schwester teilen. Weil Davis in der Kunst der Magie bei der Thaumaturgengilde unterwiesen wurde und ihre ältere Schwester kein Interesse an Magie hatte, bat sie Davis um einen Zauber den er ihr beibringen sollte. Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Gildenhalle. Isabelle nutzte die Gelegenheit zugleich und verriet es dem Gildenmeister, dem Bräutigam und ihren Eltern. Davis wirkte grade den Zauber als der Gildenmeister erschien, vor Schreck hielt sich Ellisha an seinem zaubernden Arm fest, er verlor die Kontrolle und der Zauber flog in einen andern mächtigen Zauber. Die darauf folgende Explosion erschütterte die Gildenhalle so sehr das einige Säulen vor dem Gildenmeister zerschlugen. Der Meister konnte sich nur mit mühe und not aus der Gildenhalle bringen. Natürlich blieb dies nicht unbemerkt in Ul´dah. Als der Händler sah wie es um Ellishas Herz bestellt war, sorgte er dafür das der Waisenjunge aus der Stadt gejagt wurde. Ellishas Eltern schlossen sie in ihr Zimmer ein und sie durfte nur noch zum Essen oder fürs Bad heraus kommen. Wochen verstrichen und Ellishas trauer und Einsamkeit kannte keine Grenzen mehr als Isabelle verstand was sie tat, beichtete sie alles ihrer Schwester. Von ihrer Eifersucht, ihren Hass zu ihr und ihre Liebe zu Davis. Voller Zorn schlug Ellisha auf ihre Schwester ein und beide prügelten sich wie die Eufels in ihrer Wut zueinander. Akt 3: Leiden Während die beiden Mädchen sich prügelten spürten einige der Diener die versuchten die Schwestern zu trennen die Erde beben. Aus beben wurde Tumult, aus Tumult wurde ein schreckliches Brüllen und aus dem Brüllen wurde tosender Donner. Voller furcht hörten die Mädchen auf sich zu prügeln doch es war bereits zu spät, für alle! Aus dem tosenden Donner gingen Explosionen und Flammen hervor. Es schien als ob die Welt unterginge und dem war auch so. Bahamut fegte mit unendlichem Zorn über Eorzea hinweg, auch über das liebgewonnene Ul´dah. Die Siebte Katastrophe war im vollen gange und ganz Ul´dah brannte lichterloh. Isabelle machte sich große Sorgen um ihre kleine Schwester. Es war keine Zeit oder Platz mehr für Eifersucht, den es war das Ende der Welt. Also wies sie ihr den Weg nach draußen und machte ihr deutlich das dieser schrecken vielleicht die einzige Chance ist jemals wieder frei zu sein. Voller Furcht und Selbstzweifel rannte Ellisha fort nicht nur um ihr Leben sondern auch um ihre Freiheit. Traurig sah sie ihrer geliebten, verhassten Schwester nach während die Mauern um sie herum zerfielen. Zwei Jahre verstrichen durchs Land Isabelle hatte keinen ihrer alten Kindheitsfreunde mehr gesehen, selbst ihre junge Schwester schien gestorben zu sein wie auch ihre Eltern und Diener. Seit der Katastrophe durch Bahamut lebte sie bei ihrem Onkel, dieser verzockte und versoff ohne Unterlass das gesamte Familienvermögen. Als alles zu Neige ging und die Schuldner noch immer Gil wollten, sah der Onkel keinen andern weg als die attraktive Isabell zu verkaufen. Der Lalafel von einst, der Ellishas Bräutigam werden sollte, schien der perfekte Gil Geber zu sein. Die Schulden wurden begleichen und ein kleiner Bonus obendrauf für den Onkel weil sich Isabelle so gut entwickelte. Schnell merkte der Händler jedoch das sie nichts konnte außer stehlen, rennen und auf ihren Stand zu pochen. Der Händler sah keine Verwendung für sie und auch keinen nutzen. So überlegte er sich wenigstens Kapital aus ihrer Schönheit zu schlagen und bot sie einem Freund als Dienerin an, dieser akzeptierte sogleich. Doch anstelle sie zu behalten verkaufte er sie gewinnbringend auf einem Sklavenmarkt versteckt hinter Ul´dah. Die Sklavin, leid und Pein Sie konnte ihr Schicksal nicht fassen von einer reichen Familie hin zu einer Sklavin gemacht, die nun an Seeräuber verkauft wurde. Die Seeräuber bestanden fast ausschließlich aus Roegadyn und ein paar wenigen Hyuran. Zu Anfang putzte sie immer und immer wieder das Deck des Schiffes in vorgegebenen lasziven Kleidern der Piraten, sie sah bei unzähligen Massakern auf hoher See zu und musste Kochen wenn die Seeräuber feierten. Dies ging eine Weile so weiter bis sie auch die Axt erheben musste gegen Besatzungsmitglieder anderer Schiffe und anderer Rassen, doch nicht im Kampfe sondern als wehrlose Gegner am Boden liegend! Der Rhythmus lief eine ganze Zeit lang so ab: Putzen, kochen, töten, putzen, kochen, töten. Irgendwann war das aber nicht mehr genug für die Piraten, sie sahen Isabelle nicht mehr als Putze oder Küchenhilfe an, sondern als das was sie schon die ganze Zeit an Bord war. Die einzige Frau auf dem Schiff! Ein Jahr verging wie in Zeitlupe für Isabelle. Sie konnte ihr Leben nicht mehr ertragen und wollte nachts von Board springen! Dann wen nur noch der Steuermann und der Ausguck wache hielten. Grade als sie von Board springen wollte und am Großmast vorbei ging sah sie eine alte Axt an besagten Mast liegen. Sie fragte sich wieso sie die Axt nie früher sah, hatte sie etwa das schöne Stück die ganze Zeit mit Absicht übersehen gehabt? Sah ihr etwa die Axt bei allem Leid und Pein zu? Diese und weitere Fragen waren nun egal, Isabelles Blick wurde zornig und sogar irre. Sie nahm die Axt und besuchte jeden einzelnen Piraten den sie erwischen konnte in ihren Kajüten! Als ihr blutiges Werk vorüber war ging bereits die Sonne über Limsa Lominsa auf und weil das Schiff niemand mehr steuerte, segelte es emsig dorthin. Als die Gelbjacken das Schiff betraten stockte ihnen der Atem vor furcht! Wer hätte eine solche Grausamkeit begehen können, ging sicher in allen Gelbjacken vor sich. Überall war das gleiche makabere Bild zu sehen! Die Gelbjacken durchsuchten Raum für Raum bis sie endlich auf Isabelle trafen, ganz verschmutzt und apathisch mit der verschlissenen, blutverkrusteten Axt vor sich liegend. Der Lalafel Händler, der sie vergebens über Jahre suchte erfuhr von ihrem Schicksal und veranlasste ihre Übergabe der Gelbjacken an sich. Er teilte Isabelle mit das Davis und Ellisha am Leben seien und er schon seit zwei Jahren versuchte sie wiederzufinden. Der Händler versprach ihr, sich gut um sie zu kümmern bis die beiden das nötige Gil zusammen hätten. Die Schande der Abenteuerer Endlich mit Anfang Einundzwanzig konnte Isabelle freigekauft werden und der Händler nahm als Entschuldigung sogar nur die hälfte der geforderten Summe der Gilde ab. Als Wiedergutmachung revanchierte sie sich fortan als Köchin der Gilde. Die Mitglieder waren zwar sehr skeptisch durch Ellishas Kocherfahrungen aber die Gilde bemerkte schnell das ihre Kochkünste wesentlich besser waren. Doch zum aller Leidwesen verhielt sich Isabelle weiterhin als wäre sie noch auf dem grausamen Piratenschiff. Stets mussten sich die Gildenmitglieder besonders Ellisha und Davis für das verhalten Isabelles entschuldigen. Speziell die letzten beiden Vorfälle, die sich in der Nähe von Limsa Lominsa ereigneten gaben der Gilde schwer zu denken. Beim ersten Ereignis bedrohte sie eine Gelbjacke und beim zweiten Vorfall zettelte sie einen Streit an mit mehreren Gästen des durstigen Wolf. Eine jungen Miqo'te namens Mimiru Tzma beendete diese Farce mit drei Handbewegungen und warf sie vor die Tür des Wolfs dabei nahm sie Isabelles Axt ab und verkaufte diese um den Erlös an einem Waisenhaus zu Spenden. Die Gilde nahm die Vorfälle sehr ernst und übergaben Isabelle der Hauptstelle der Abenteurergilde in Mor Dhona. Doch der Gildenmeister ließ sie nicht gehen ohne ihr vorher die Haare zu schoren, den für ihn galt schon immer. Wer von vorne Anfangen will muss zuerst mit den Haaren Anfangen! Isabelle sollte erlernen was es heißt Waffenbrüdern zu vertrauen, Selbstlosigkeit und das eigene Leben in andere Hände zu legen. Dort, wo zwischen Mor Dhona und dem zentralem Hochland von Coerthas der Tod ständiger Begleiter ist. Aktuell Wurde bei einer Mission vor Monaten durch eine Lawine im Hochland von Coerthas getötet ffxiv_23112015_020508.png|Isabelle nach ihrer Verbannung und zwei Beschützer der Abenteurergilde (Ausgerechnet Miqo´te) in Mor Dhona ffxiv_22112015_234104.png|Isabelle (21) besiegt von Mimiru Tzma (27) vor der Tür des Wolfs mit abgenommener Axt ffxiv_20112015_165956.png|Isabelle (21) wieder in ihrer lassiven Rüstung bedroht mit der Axt eine Gelbjacke Ffxiv Isabelle1.png|Isabelle Allen (21) arrogant und lassive wie immer, an einem Hafen ffxiv_20112015_160957.png|Isabelle Allen (21) Köchin bei einer Abenteurergilde die sie einst befreiten ffxiv_19112015_015313.png|Die dankbare Isabelle (21) in der nähe des Dorf des Nebel ffxiv_19112015_231447.png|Isabelle (20) nach ihrem blutigem Werk auf dem Piratenschiff, verstört und gebrochen ffxiv_19112015_162437.png|Isabelle (18) grade zum Verkauf angeboten auf einem Sklavenmarkt Ffxiv test.png|Isabelle Allen (16) und der Waisenjunge Davis (16) bringen Ellisha Allen (14) zum ersten mal vor die Tore Ul´dahs Ffxiv test2.png|Ellisha Allein (14) ihre Schwester Isabelle Allen (16) und der Waisenjunge Davis (16) in den Gassen Ul´dahs